<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Custom by Plethora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578321">Human Custom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora'>Plethora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask:<br/>[Just a swet thought. The master sees those big valentines teddy bears with hearts that say I love you. He want's to show you he loves you but that's just too "human" for him. When he sees you again he pulls out this big stuffed animal of some strange alien species you've never seen before holding what you can only assume is a heart that says something in a language you can't read.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Human Custom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this fic started as an anon that just kept getting longer and became it’s own fic. Which is why I am not yet done answering anons. The idea was so soft and let me tell you anon, I spent many nights just rereading this prompt and thinking it was so very soft. I’m not too happy with how the Master sounds in this as it is more from his POV and I don’t have a great grasp on Dhawan!Master’s POV but I tried my best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Master huffed and rolled his eyes at all of the gaudy Valentine’s gifts still on display in the store. He honestly believed they should just throw them all out the second it was the 15th. It was bad enough to have to see them before the “most romantic day of the year”. He couldn’t believe that he had to subject himself to this just because you had forgotten something while doing the shopping. Of course, you couldn’t just do without. So someone had to go get what you forgot. Lucky him.</p>
<p>To be fair he probably shouldn’t have volunteered to go for you so you didn’t have to feel embarrassed about the shop staff seeing you come back for something. You had been absolutely adorable when you pressed your face into his chest bemoaning your forgetfulness. It had made him forget how much he hated going shopping like this on Earth. It reminded him too much of the 77 years he had been trapped without a TARDIS. Which always left him in a touchy, annoyed mood.</p>
<p>The two teen boys blocking his way past as they slowly walked down the aisle were pissing him off too. If it wouldn’t cause even more trouble for him he would just TCE them both and be done with it. He took a deep breath. He would just push past them soon and continue on his way. It was fine. He would get what you had forgotten and you would jokingly call him “your hero”. Giving him a soft, loving kiss for his troubles. It would be worth the annoyances to make you happy.</p>
<p>The Master had no choice but to listen to the two kid’s conversation with the volume they were talking at. Wonderful.</p>
<p>“Look man, it’s complete bullshit that she didn’t tell you she was moving until yesterday!”</p>
<p>“She just wanted us to have a normal date before telling me that we would be going long-distance okay?”</p>
<p>The Master wanted to roll his eyes so hard that they fell out of his skull. He did not want to be stuck listening to lower lifeforms and their romantic struggles. He settled instead for slowly dragging his hand down his face. </p>
<p>“I’m just gonna get her one of those stereotypical bears holding a heart stuffed animals to give her before she moves. It’s on sale so it’s not going to cost me much if she does end up breaking up with me.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough, man. It’s your money.”</p>
<p>Stereotypical bear? Was this some customary holiday gift or something? The Master had to admit he was curious.</p>
<p>Then he saw them. Dozens of bears of different sizes and colors. Most of which were holding a heart-shaped pillow with the words “I love you” on it. He wanted to be disgusted by them but then the image of you clutching and cuddling a bear after falling asleep while waiting for him to join you entered his thoughts. You would probably love it, and it would be absolutely precious seeing you cuddling a stuffed animal he got for you. He needed to get one for you now. The image would consume his mind until he gave in to it.</p>
<p>He examined a few of them trying to decide which one would be the least insufferable to buy and carry back to you. They all seemed too human of a gift. He couldn’t see himself handing you one of these. Besides none of them were the size he imagined. The Master wanted it to be half the size of you, something you could curl around comfortably. Something inhumanly soft for you to smush your face into as he teased you for your bed head and sleepy expression after waking up.</p>
<p>This store may be too human but humans spread across the universe in the future taking their customs and holidays with them. It shouldn’t be too hard to find something that fit what he pictured. Something big, soft, and decidedly not human-like. And none of that cliche “I love you” on a heart stuff. He could get something much more profound for you.</p>
<p>The Master rushed back towards the TARDIS. He knew just where to go to get what he wanted. Brushing past you he began to take off immediately. </p>
<p>“Did you get the milk?” You asked in bewilderment at his hasty actions.</p>
<p>“They were out.”</p>
<p>Well fuck. He forgot that there had been a reason he was in that store in the first place. Perhaps he shouldn’t have rushed off in such a hurry.</p>
<p>“They were out of milk,” your tone was completely flat.</p>
<p>You definitely didn’t believe his lie. Why didn’t he think of a believable lie instead of just saying the first thing he thought of?</p>
<p>“Okay, fine! I thought of something that I need to buy before I got to the milk. Two birds, one stone situation. I can get both the milk and what I need from the store I am going to.”</p>
<p>You wrapped your arms around him, leaning your head against his body. His body relaxing as you held onto him. He loved you so much for being so understanding.</p>
<p>"Okay, Master. As long as we do get some milk. We really need some so I can bake and you can make us hot chocolate. I’m still jealous that you make hot chocolate so much better than I do. One day I’ll learn your secret.”</p>
<p>Closing his eyes for just a moment the Master enjoyed the comfort of your embrace. Once the TARDIS landed he reluctantly left your arms. He had a plan to accomplish.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back. And this time I won’t forget to grab some milk.”</p>
<p>“Oooh, you did forget. You admit it!”</p>
<p>He playfully booped your nose. Anyone other than you talking to him like that wouldn’t survive the next minute. When you did it, it was fine. In fact, it was encouraged.  He loved it when you were playful with him. He wanted you to have no fear of him, to treat him like an ordinary person. Even if he couldn’t be any further from ordinary.</p>
<p>“Well if someone else hadn’t forgotten in the first place we wouldn’t be in this position.”</p>
<p>You covered your face with your hands as you flusteredly cried out, “Nooo, don’t remind me!” with a laugh. You were too adorable to handle. He would never get over it. If he ever lost you somewhere - and he would never dare lose you- he could just describe you as adorable and you would be quickly found.</p>
<p>His errand didn’t take long at all, especially when he chose to have the inhuman stuffed animal sent to the TARDIS by teleportation. In no time at all, he was back by your side smiling to himself as he presented you with the milk. He had been successful in getting just the right stuffed animal for you. You would be wonderfully surprised.</p>
<p>“Did you get what you needed?”</p>
<p>You were soft in your curiosity. Not pushing too much for an answer but expressing your interest in what he did.</p>
<p>“Yes. It should be here shortly. I asked for it to be packaged and sent so I didn’t have to carry it and the milk.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon then. I’m just going to go put this away before I manage to forget.”</p>
<p>Perfect. By the time you got back to the console room, the box should be here for you to open. He watched you leave. The moment you were gone he lowered the TARDIS shields so that the gift could be delivered. Just as he put the shields back up you walked back in.</p>
<p>“What did you need to get? The box is huge!”</p>
<p>“Open it and find out.”</p>
<p>You gave him a wary look as if you feared that he was playing a prank on you. The Master didn’t let it bother him, your reaction should more than makeup for your minor distrust. It’s not as if it wasn’t justified. He had played pranks on you this way before. The joyous laughter and smile on your face when you pulled the stuffed animal out of the box sped his hearts up. It was some weird combination of a bunch of standard anatomy of different animal species found in the universe. With fins, tentacles, and antenna. Half the size of you, you could just barely bring your arms completely around it. He had made sure that it was as soft as possible, softer than any other stuffed animal in the universe.</p>
<p>Gasping, you moaned out into the stuffed animal as you smushed your face into it. “Master it’s so soft!”</p>
<p>You pranced over to him, your face still pressed into the stuffed animal. You were ever more precious and adorable than he had imagined you would be.</p>
<p>You popped your head out from behind the stuffed animal to ask him curiously, “ what does it say, Master?”.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to admit what it said. It almost felt embarrassing to say.</p>
<p>“What? Don’t you know?”</p>
<p>“I can guess but you know that I can’t read it! The TARDIS likes teasing me too much.”</p>
<p>You playfully pouted at the TARDIS by looking up towards the ceiling. In truth, the reason the TARDIS rarely translated for you within her walls was to ensure the two of you spent time together. The Master never tried to hide how much he adored holding you in his lap as he read to you for hours. So his TARDIS created opportunities for him but refusing to translate while you were in the TARDIS if not necessary. He sighed. He might as well tell you before you assumed it was something as generic as “I love you” written on the heart.</p>
<p>“It says, you are my universe.”</p>
<p>He messed up. You had tears starting to form in your eyes. What had he done? This was a terrible idea. His hands moved to cradle your face, prepared to wipe away any tears.</p>
<p>“Oh no, don’t cry! Shh, shh , sh. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just- this is just really sweet and I’m a bit overwhelmed. M’ not sad if that’s what you’re worried about Master.”</p>
<p>Shifting the stuffed animal to one side you moved in close to hug him. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Your lips as sweet and soft as they always were. He could never tire of the sensation of your lips against each other.</p>
<p>“I love you, Master.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time you had said it. But his heart swelled all the same as this time he held you close in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>